Andrina Chinchella and Psy C. Snowing in No Smoking
https://vimeo.com/45615146 *What-- A... Cartoon. *(intro plays) *Andrina Chinchella and Psy C. Snowing in No Smoking *(the episode begins) *(Psy was watching TV as Andrina went by. Psy ignores her and never listens. Andrina sneaks up to him and makes a sandwich. When Psy bites it, he sputters and spits) *Psy: Gees. What's the matter with you? Why did you do that? *Andrina: Because I want to know what you're up to. *Psy: Just watching TV. *Andrina: Oh, I see. Don't you wish to play with me? *Psy: No. *Andrina: Why not? What's wrong like? *Psy: Get lost. *Andrina: But, Psy... I-- *Psy: Please. *Andrina: Okay. Fine. Whatever you say. *(Andrina just notice something) *Andrina: Oh! What's this I see? *Psy: What? *Andrina: I might tell the others that you smoke. *Psy: I don't smoke. *Andrina: If you don't smoke real cigars, you can just smoke toy ones. Smoking's not good for your health, but fake smoking is okay. *Andrina: Guys... *Psy: Okay, Okay. I'll play with you. *Andrina: Yippee! I'm going to get played with at last! *(Psy sighs) *Andrina: You're going to play with me at last! *(Meanwhile in Lionel Diamond's lair while Andrina and Psy play) *Lionel: Hello! I'm Lionel Diamond. I'm a bear, who loves to solve mysteries and find out what's happening. *(Laughs evilly) *Lionel: I sure love doing things while being on the dark side and hate being on the light side! I also have 3 headed turkey. He is my servant. *(goes over to bring his 3 headed turkey) *Lionel: Isn't that right, my pet turkey? Being evil is way better than good that I must say, though others that being good is way better than evil. *Turkey: Yes. You loveliness and romance. No. I mean bad and evil... *Lionel: Oh, knock it off, Mr. Turkey. And behave yourself too. *Turkey: Sorry. *Lionel: That's a good lad. Now you know what I'll do? Correct. We'll kidnap people and bring them to us. *Turkey: Will it be Andrina and Psy? *Lionel: Absolutely correct. Follow me, lad. *(They look at the screen on them) *Lionel: Oh, there they are. They look like nice animals for me to catch. *Turkey: Hmm... *Lionel: Andrina is too young. I just kidnap Psy. *Turkey: But he'll know that you're evil. *Lionel: No problem. I'll offer him a toy cigarette. Which he'll fake smoke. *Turkey: Oh. *Lionel: I lied, Real ones. *Turkey: But you said you'd give him fake cigarettes and fake pipes. *(Lionel shuts Turkey's beak) *Lionel: Shut up! Toy cigars and toy pipes are okay, but not real ones. *(Later) *Psy: There she blows! *(Andrina and Psy are playing pirates) *Psy: Here comes Moby Dick, I'll get her! *(gets ready to catch Moby Dick. But suddenly... an elevator appears) *Both: Huh? *Lionel: Hello kids. Are you playing a game of Moby Dick? *(Both nod) *Lionel: Cigarette, Psy? *Psy: A real one? Sure. *Andrina: No, Psy. Don't do it. Smoking real cigarettes and real pipes are dangerous. Toy cigarettes and toy pipes are okay. *Psy: Back off! I don't wanna listen to you. (Grabs a cigarette) *Lionel: Gotcha. Now you come with me. *Psy: Help! Help! *Andrina: Oh dear. This is terrible. Now the others will not be happy when they hear about this. *(Later at Lionel's lair) *Lionel: To my mind, the only difficult in this otherwise very clear case is how we can possibly learn to punish you severely enough. *(Psy shakes his head) *Lionel: Let me see. You are found guilty first of watching TV, second of not listening to Andrina, and third of telling Andrina to buzz off. *Psy: Maybe. *Lionel: Turkey, please tell me. What is the stiffest penalty we can appose of Psy, without giving the benefit of any doubt? Because, of course, there is none. *(The shadow shows that Lionel is punching Psy) *Psy: Ow! Ow! *(groans in pain) *(But Lionel was only punching his hand looking like Psy) *Lionel: So, then, would you like to demonstrate on how to smoke pipes and cigars, not real ones, but toy ones, mind you? *Psy: Yes, Not, Maybe. *(Lionel places a real big cigar in his mouth) *Lionel: Go on. Demonstrate. *(Psy takes a deep drag of the cigar so much that he faints with the cigar ashes in his mouth) *Lionel: Oh, that was too much. Don't worry. I'll fix that up. *(Uses a vacuum on him to clean up the mess. Then dumps a bucket of soap water on him to wash it out. Psy coughs out smoke and spits the remaining parts out of his mouth) *Lionel: Oh, what's the matter? Can't get that thing out of your mouth? You seem to have problems trying to do so. *Psy: Help! Someone! Help! *Andrina: Oh, this is terrible! I can't let this happen to Psy! What can I do? I must save him! *Psy: Andrina! Help! *Andrina: Well, I know I'll save you, but I'd better think of someway to save you. *(Light bulb pops out of her head) *Andrina: I've got it! Why didn't I think of it before? *(Andrina went into the lair and carrying her toy kitty with her, making him as a bagpack. Meanwhile Lionel kicks Psy in the balls) *Psy: Ow! My tenders! *(Andrina swings on a hook to the rescue) *Lionel: Huh? *Andrina: Let go of Psy, Lionel! *(Lionel gets knocked by the hook) *Lionel: Ooh! *(Turkey grabs her): Gotcha. *Lionel: Well, well, well! If it isn't Andrina, an adopted orphan! *(Turkey screams when he sees the hook swinging back at him and gets knocked) *Andrina: Take that, Turkey. *Lionel: Why you! *(Andrina tickles him with her tail and he laughs) *Andrina: Having fun with it? Want some more? *Lionel: (Laughs) No! Stop that! Too much! (Laughs) *Andrina: Do you? Huh? *(Then the hooks swings back at Lionel which knocks him into the air and he crashes into some boxes which fell on him) *Lionel: Ow... *(A box land on his head and got dizzy) *Lionel: Ooh, my head... Aah, it hurts... Okay, You win. Ooh. (Faints) *Andrina: I've done it. We know it'll work. And we've done it. *Psy: Thanks. You saved me. Oh boy. *Andrina: And who rules when Lionel sucks? You and I rule. *(Later) *(Andrina and Psy return home at last with the others) *Psy: Andrina, Thanks for using that word. "Diamond". *Andrina: Oh, no problem. He was no match for me and neither was his servant, Turkey. And he has 3 heads. (Laughs) *Psy: A three headed turkey? Oh no wonder! No wonder Lionel Diamond has a three headed turkey! *(He shrugs) *Psy: Oh well. No matter. As we'll see. *(Scene ends and stops) *Lionel's Voice: You may have defeated me, Andrina, but Turkey and I will get more villains and we'll all join The Meanies 80's, Manfred, Springbaky, Chimpy, The Rowdy Ruff Boys, Boar Twenty Five, Teresa Pussy Poo, and The Greasers to get you in your film spoof travels, you'll see! *Turkey: If I do. *Lionel: Yes. If is good. *Turkey: And so will I. Yeah. Me and Lionel will get more villains and join The Meanies 80's, Manfred, Springbaky, Chimpy, The Rowdy Ruff Boys, Boar Twenty Five, Teresa Pussy Poo, and The Greasers to get you in your film spoof travels for sure, especially Fox Prince, Dalmatian Tunes Productions, and more of TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs. *THE END. *Voice: End! *That's all folks! *(the end credits play and stop) Category:Episodes